The Great Wedding Caper
by turntechTestified7
Summary: Gilbert se entera que Arthur está comprometido con Francis por orden de su jefe y decide idear un "brillante" plan para impedirlo. -Traducción del fic de Anime Monster. Continuación de "Let It Snow"-


Hello, aquí Yuukii~ Aqui dejo este bonito Fanfic que adapté al español legible xD con la ayuda del fail traductor cavernícola de Google. Es uno de mis favoritos y como no hay mucho material de PRUK (Prusia x Inglaterra) comparto esta historia con ustedes que fue traducida del inglés^^

-Este fanfic, al parecer, puede ser una continuación al de "Let it Snow" (que ya subi anteriormente)

La original pueden leerla de aqui, y de paso denle una review a la autora original ;)

http: / www. / s / 6440268 / 1 / The _ Great _ Wedding _ Caper

(Quiten los espacios) Bien, dicha sea mi mierda...

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prusia y Arthur Kirkland, Ingñaterra. Son de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia tampoco es mía, solo la traigo en español para compartirla^^

Bien, espero la disfruten~

* * *

><p><strong>-The Great Wedding Caper-<strong>

Gilbert estaba tirado en el sofá esperando a que Arthur regresara a casa para poder jugar un rato con su pareja, cosas como darse de comer el uno al otro en el sofá o incluso hacer XXXX en AAAA con ZZZZ. Estaba pasando el tiempo leyendo _Oliver Twist_ que Inglaterra amaba, a pesar que Prusia no acostumbrara leer.

En otras palabras, estaba muy aburrido y Arthur había tardado más de lo normal. Estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando la puerta se abrió e Inglaterra entró. Parecía un poco cansado, el prusiano se había sentado justo cuando el inglés se dejó caer pesadamente en el lugar. Vestía aún su abrigo, el traje y no se había quitado sus zapatos. Prusia cerró su libro y lo puso sobre la mesa para volverse a Inglaterra, "¿Qué te pasó?"

El rubio sólo se desplomó a su lado en los brazos del peliplata y parecía enredarse en ellos. Esto no era normal en el comportamiento de Inglaterra, pero ya lo había visto actuar así una vez antes, cuando Estados Unidos declaró su independencia y había luchado por ella. "Es tan malo, ¿eh?". Prusia, dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su amante.

"Bolsillo derecho," murmuró Inglaterra después de un rato. Él no se movió del regazo ajeno, el peliplata alcanzó el interior del bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un par de hojas de papel dobladas.

"¿Los papeles?" Le preguntó. Arthur hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y se aferró a su camisa, eso fue suficiente como una respuesta para el prusiano que sólo leyó en silencio, apretándolo cada vez más al leer las siguientes líneas. "¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto?" Gilbert le preguntó mientras dejaba los papeles a un lado y jalaba al británico más cerca.

"Lo intenté" Inglaterra, dijo en voz baja. Finalmente alzó la vista, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas derramadas, "Pero mi jefe no me deja objetar. Yo... Yo... No quiero casarme con Francia". Y con esa confesión hundió la cara en la camisa del peliplata y comenzó a sollozar. El más alto le miró y le frotó la espalda. No podía permitir que esto suceda, Francia entendería, Prusia tenía demanda previa, después de todo. "¿Qué voy a hacer, Gil?" -preguntó una vez que hubo llorado todas sus lágrimas y se sentía mejor. Él movió la cabeza fuera de la mancha de humedad en la camisa de su novio y se apoyó en su hombro. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Gilbert y comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo.

Gilbert estuvo callado un rato antes mirar hacia abajo y alzar la cabeza inclinada de Arthur hacia arriba. Le besó los labios salados y se volvió hacia atrás, "Hay que hacer feliz a tu jefe, y él no va a ser feliz a menos que tú te prepares para la boda. Así que eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Pero recuerda, yo no dejaré que te cases con Francia. Eres mío, ¿recuerdas?"

Inglaterra se sonrojó, pero no se opuso a la declaración. "¿Así que quieres que actúe como si nada malo pasara?"

"No voy a dejar que Francia te tenga. Y creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo es hacerle comprender que estás fuera de su alcance"

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto será algo malo?"

"¿Dejé alguna vez que algo malo te suceda?" Prusia le preguntó, besando a Inglaterra otra vez.

El inglés no podía recordar nada específico que había sido deliberadamente malo para él, con una excepción, "Tú atacaste a Austria".

"Fue un ataque preventivo, preventivo. Austria me iba a atacar, y lo sabes. Quería Silesia de vuelta y yo no iba a dársela. Y no sólo eso, tú querías una excusa para patearle el culo a Francia, si no recuerdo mal."

Inglaterra se ruborizó, ya que era cierto. Y en realidad no era justo decir que Prusia le había hecho algo malo a él entonces."Debido a esa batalla él tiene a Canadá y Bengal, "OH, Dios, Canadá, me sigo olvidando de él."

"Shh, él está bien, estoy seguro de ello. Tú estás sentado en un sofá abrazado con tu awesome y magnánimo novio, y en vez de estar besuqueándote a lo tonto, como dicen los británicos, estás angustiándote por tu niño olvidado. Qué idiota, ¿no te parece? Y aquí estoy tratando de animarte y tú sólo estás cavando más profundo en tu maldita depresión. "

"¡OH!, cállate imbécil y dame un beso" exigió el inglés.

"¿Estás seguro, no vas a llorar, verdad?" Prusia le preguntó.

"Lo haré si no me besas" gruñó Inglaterra.

"Kesese... Soy tan awesome" dijo el prusiano antes de besar al inglés y proceder a poner todo recuerdo de Canadá y Francia fuera de su mente.

"Oi, ¡Ese no es el uso apropiado de una corbata!", fue la única cosa coherente de la boca de Inglaterra durante la siguiente hora.

!_!_!_!_!_! !_!_!_!_!_!

La semana antes de la boda pasó sorprendentemente rápido, pero Arthur pensó que era una caso donde los acontecimientos terribles ocurren más rápido de lo previsto. La noche antes de la boda estaba en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que Gilbert estaba acostado detrás de él y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Gilbert le había prometido solucionar el problema, pero no le mencionó una palabra sobre el asunto. Le gustaba el vestido elegido para el británico, a pesar de que el rubio hubo protestado al principio, cuando Prusia le había dicho que se vería muy bien en él, terminó aceptándolo. Arthur tuvo que admitir que el peliplata se veía atractivo en esmoquin y que no hubiera estado la mitad de preocupado si era con Gilbert con quién tuviera que casarse. De hecho, él permanecería hiperactivo, si este fuera el caso.

"Deja de preocuparte", murmuró Prusia y apretó sus brazos en el torso del inglés momentáneamente.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, pero yo no he oído tu plan para sacarme de este lío," dijo Inglaterra.

"Confía en mí, tengo un plan totalmente impresionante, no tan impresionante como yo, por supuesto, pero lo suficientemente impresionante. No te casarás con Francia mañana", dijo el alemán con una sonrisa.

Inglaterra se movió hacia atrás cuando Prusia se sostuvo en el codo por lo que su conversación sería cara a cara. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que tu plan va a funcionar?"

"Debido a que es impresionante y soy genial, no puede fallar", dijo Prusia.

El británico miró hacia otro lado "me gustaría poder estar tan seguro, pero me temo que la persona en la cama conmigo mañana por la noche será Francia."

"Nunca", dijo Prusia. "Y no te culpo por el miedo, no importa lo irracional creo que estás acercándote." Arthur miró hacia atrás y fue atrapado por la mirada seria de los ojos de Gilbert, tenía una mirada poco común que le reflejaba al invencible Prusia en el campo de batalla y no el Prusia que residía allí en la habitación junto a él. "Lo prometo, mein Herz". Su mirada se suavizó y Gilbert se inclinó y le besó. "¿Alguna vez me has visto romper una promesa?"

"No" dijo Arthur.

"Entonces vas a tener que confiar en Ore-sama. Sé lo que estoy haciendo" Gilbert dijo,"puedes hacer eso, ¿no?"

Arthur cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró hondo antes de abrirlos, "Está bien, voy a confiar en ti. Pero si mañana por la noche estoy en la cama con Francia, te estoy castrando".

Prusia se echó a reír, y eso fue lo que facilitó a que Inglaterra no se preocupase tanto, si el prusiano pensaba que había alguna posibilidad de fallar no se estaría riendo tan honesta o abiertamente. Pero el prusiano sabía que era mejor no considerar que el inglés no cumpliria su amenaza. El peliplata se calmó y sonrió, "Du bist mein, meine Liebe".

"Me gustaría saber que lo cumplirás", dijo el rubio.

"Te lo diré mañana por la noche si no soy un eunuco para entonces", susurró Prusia contra los labios de Inglaterra antes de decidir la mejor manera de conseguir que la otra nación se durmiera. Antes de cerrar los ojos, Inglaterra oyó "Ich liebe dich"

!_!_!_!_!_! !_!_!_!_!_!

La música nupcial se oía y el nervioso y preocupado británico caminaba por el pasillo con una terrible sensación, como si cada paso lo acercara a su sentencia de muerte. ¿A Prusia no le importaba que Inglaterra se casara con otro hombre? Arthur sabía que Gilbert era amigo de Francis, pero eso no había tenido efecto en cómo Arthur se sentía para con el francés.

Y él no podía decir que no cuando el sacerdote le preguntara si él tomaba a Francis por esposo, ya que su jefe lo había amenazado de que: "Haz esto o de lo contrario ya verás…" Tragó con fuerza y miró a Prusia cuando estaba a punto de pasar. No había ninguna expresión en el rostro de Gilbert como para suponer lo que el otro estaba pensando. Al pasar, sin embargo, fue breve, pero la sonrisa del albino lo tranquilizó un poco y subió delante del sacerdote, junto a Francis.

Tomó todo su autocontrol para no gritar y salir corriendo. O peor, atacar a Francia. Él no estaba prestando atención a lo que el sacerdote estaba diciendo, o lo que cada uno estaba haciendo a su alrededor. No hasta que fue cargado en brazos y vio los ojos rojos de su amor.

"Lo siento, Francis, pero tengo que objetar", dijo Prusia. "Ya ves, Arthur es mío."

"Suéltame, imbécil", gritó Inglaterra, y finalmente se dio cuenta de por qué Prusia no había dicho nada. Él no habría estado de acuerdo a este plan. No sólo eso, sino que su jefe podría declarar la guerra a Alemania, que parecía que tenía un aneurisma en las payasadas de su hermano.

"Du bist mein, meine Liebe", dijo Prusia. Alemania dejó de su aneurisma y miró hacia arriba, Prusia sólo salió de la iglesia y corrió hacia su coche.

"¡Tú git, bruto!", continuó Inglaterra.

"Shh, Liebling, todo va a estar bien", dijo Prusia. "Te prometí que tenía un plan maravilloso."

"¿Secuestrarme era tu plan maravilloso?" Arthur gritó en el coche.

"Sólo una parte de él, la segunda parte consiste en Noruega", dijo Prusia. "Él estaba dispuesto a ayudar cuando le pregunté."

"¿Qué? ¿Noruega es tu co-conspirador?"

"Ja, así que no debes preocuparte. Y después de lo que dije antes de salir de la iglesia, Alemania debería ser la prevención de una guerra ahora mismo. Si tu jefe no está de acuerdo, bueno, West podría darle un puñetazo."

"Me habías dicho anoche que ibas a decirme hoy lo que harías" Arthur dijo, calmándose. Había visto a Alemania cuando Prusia había salido de la iglesia y el hecho de que Noruega vaya a ayudarlo, no podía ser tan malo.

"Así lo haré, pero sólo cuando esté seguro de que no habrá repeticiones de hoy", dijo Prusia. El resto del viaje fueron en silencio y cuando llegaron a la casa de Noruega, Inglaterra se puso aún más nervioso que antes. ¿Qué podría Noruega hacer para ayudar que ninguno de los otros fuera capaz de hacer, ni siquiera el hermano de Prusia?

Antes de poder abrir la puerta, aunque Prusia ya lo había hecho y estaba tomando su mano "¿Te dije que te ves hermoso con ese vestido?"

Había algo en el tono del prusiano que le hizo sonrojarse, "Hoy no, pero cuando fue elegido sí lo hiciste."

Caminaron hasta la casa de brazo en brazo y había algo diferente en ella. Había algo que no encajaba del todo. Prusia golpeó y Noruega respondió: "En la sala de estar, tenía que conseguir un testigo y la única persona en todo fue Dinamarca, espero no te importe."

"Oye, bastardo danés" saludó alegremente Prusia.

"Yo, ¿vamos a beber después de esto?". Dinamarca preguntó.

"Esta noche no, pero puedes llamarnos tal vez la semana que viene", dijo Prusia. Inglaterra estaba muy confundido y bastante avergonzado.

"¿Qué está pasando, Prusia?". Preguntó el inglés.

"¿No le dijiste?"

"No he sido capaz de encontrar las palabras" se ruborizó Prusia.

"¿Tú no es capaz de encontrar palabras para algo?" Inglaterra preguntó, incrédulo.

"Du bist mein, meine Liebe", dijo Prusia. "Puedo decirlo en alemán, pero me traba la lengua cuando trato de decirlo en Inglés".

"Pero lo prometiste, y no pretendas no cumplir tus promesas", dijo Inglaterra.

"Tal vez si se rompe en partes", sugirió Dinamarca desde el sofá.

"Dilo tú, idiota," dijo Prusia, pero no enojado. Se volvió a Inglaterra y le dijo: "No quiero volver a ver a otro de tus jefes intentar casarte con otra persona, por eso te he traído aquí. Noruega puede casarte. Sé que esto es una propuesta horrible, y de última hora, pero espero que mi awesomeness compense eso. "

"Por una vez, en realidad lo haces" Inglaterra se relajó y sonrió.

"Siento mantenerlos en espera", dijo Noruega. "¿Se pueden saltar la mayor parte de la ceremonia y hacerlo rápido?"

"Hasta que, más rápido es mejor para mí", resopló Gilbert.

"Siempre podría haber una ceremonia formal más tarde" acordó Arthur.

Fue rápido, como si hubieran llegado antes de que el juez de paz, en lugar de su amigo noruego. Y antes de darse cuenta, ambos volvieron a casa.

!_!_!_!_!_! !_!_!_!_!_!

Esa noche estaban en la cama después de consumar su unión. "Sabes, todavía no me has dicho lo que cumpliste", dijo el rubio.

"You are mine, my love" susurró Prusia, besando el oído de Inglaterra. "I love you."

"Creo que tienes problemas para decirlo en Inglés" Inglaterra susurró en voz baja.

"Ahora que no me dejas, puedo decirlo", resopló el prusiano.

"Tenías miedo", susurró Inglaterra, un poco asombrado.

"Miedo a perder lo mejor que me ha sucedido", susurró Prusia.

Inglaterra sonrió y dijo: "No estás perdiéndome. Ahora me muestras el significado de esas palabras."

Es necesario decir que, cuando Alemania llamó, nadie respondió, no fue hasta el día siguiente que escucharon. Y en realidad era Alemania notando a su hermano en la farmacia, recogiendo más suministros.


End file.
